Dramione according to Taylor Swift
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: A collection of Dramione songfics to the music of Taylor Swift.
1. The story of us

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry potter except for a copy of the books. All right belong to J.K. Rowling (except for this plot and the song which belongs to Taylor Swift)**

**

* * *

**

I already regretted coming here, why would I want to come back to this school anyway.

I didn't need to come here to see Pansy,. She still came over often, probably because mother told her to. She's desperate for grandchildren and sees Pansy as the perfect daughter -in-law, a pureblood girl raised to serve her husbands every need, just bloody perfect.

Didn't need to see Blaise either, he comes around enough. Certainly now that the weaselette is pregnant, appareantly she can be quite the pain in the ass when driven mad by hormones.

And I definantly didn't need to see Potter walking around like he's the damn king.

I sighed inwardly as I took another sip of firewhiskey.

Where the hell was she? She should've been here already...

Certainly she wouldn't miss a reunion at Hogwarts.

I looked across the room again when I saw her walking in, holding on to weasley's arm. I scowled as I watched them walk by, not at her but him. The bloody wanker that she was engaged to appareantly.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones _

We used to be so happy together. We could've been the perfect couple, the ones that everybody envied.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

I looked at her sitting next to him, she should've been sitting next to me, talking to my friends instead of his. I was trying to find a seat far away but Blaise kept asking me to sit with them, off course Weaslette had to sit next to her brother.

I caught Hermoine glancing at me while I sat down across from her.

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through_

I wish I could tell her how sorry I am for lashing out at her but she won't even look my way anymore except for those little glances.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I Would've loved to pull her near and just kiss her but I know I can't. Nobody would understand, they'd all think it was my fault. Hermoine Granger would never cheat on Ronald now would she, well think again.

_Flashback_

I held her close to me, feeling her naked body against mine and smelling the soft scent her skin always seemed to hold.

She smiled up at me and quickly kissed my lips, soft little kisses that lingered afterwards.

" You should leave." she whispered softly.

" Why? I thought we were having fun." I grinned.

" We were." She laughed. " But Ron will be home soon."

I immediatly scowled at his name.

" Won't he ever leave you alone?"

She laughed. " We've been dating since 7 th year Draco, I can't just leave him."

"Yes, you could." I said a little angry.

" You know it's not that easy, I want to but I have to go easy on him. I can't just tell everyone I've been sleeping with our school nemisis behind Ron's back now can I?"

I didn't answer but just held her close again before pulling on my clothes and flooing out.

She already knew what I thought about it. I'd help her get through everything if she'd just leave him.

_End flashback_

I wondered if she was thinking about us too...

What was she thinking when she glanced at me?

Was she thinking about our moments together?

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud._

I could hear Blaise talking next to me and nodded a couple of times but I just couldn't keep my eyes off her.

" Draco? "

I turned my head towards Blaise for a moment.

" Looking at Granger ey, She looks good in that dress right. She never looked like that in school.." he drawled.

I snorted. I was thinking about how gorgeous she looked but I couldn't share it with anyone.

If she'd act like she was too damn proud to even talk to me then so would I.

_(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

I started talking small talk with Blaise, trying to ignore her like she was ignoring me.

_The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
__If you said you'd rather love than fight_

If only she'd look me into the eyes, I know I could let her know how I feel.

I'd give up everything right now if only she'd talk to me and tell me she still loved me.

_So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Flashback_

"Draco." She whispered running her hand over my chest. "We need to talk."

"Talk? Why? I could think of a million other things we could do." I replied.

She gave me a melancholic smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't see each other anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco.."

"Don't you Draco me, what do you mean?" I yelled.

" He proposed Draco." She yelled back, silent tears running over her cheeks.

I looked at her in silence, I just couldn't believe it.

" He proposed.." She whispered now.

" And you're actually going to go through with it?" I asked.

She nodded softly.

" Hermoine, you don't love him. How can you marry him?"

" Because he loves me, he cares for me."

" I care for you, I love you!"

" But you can't marry me! You can't give me a future, Ron can!"

I just turned around and stalked out of the door, not even bothering to floo out. I could use the walk.

As the rain started falling around me I took a little box out of my pocket and looked at it.

" I could've given you a future. " I whispered. " If you'd just let me..."

_End flashback_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now_

And were not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

_The end_

_

* * *

_

_**This is my first Dramione-fanfic so reviews are very welcome. I hope you liked it.**_


	2. Never grow up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter – Empire...**

**I don't own the rights to 'Never grow up' by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

Hermoine looked at the little bundle they had put in her arms just minutes ago.

She watched as a little arm stretched out to grab her finger.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

The room was quiet, which one would expect at this late hour but for hermoine it was a confrontation with the thruth.

He wasn't here and she didn't know if he was ever coming back.

She looked down at their little baby, her eyelids fluttering.

She was already dreaming, exhausted from her journey into this world.

Hermoine put the blanket around her again and tucked her in before taking her to her crib. She took a night light out of her travel bag and turned it on.

She watched with a melancholic smile as the toy wizard flew around on his broom, lighting up the room a little.

* * *

_Oh Darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Hermoine walked to the nursery to find Lyra standing up in her crib. She smiled at her daughters feeble attempts to climb over the railing. Luckily for Hermoine she wasn't able to do that yet.

She was growing up so fast.

"Lyra Saphira Malfoy, what in the world am I supposed to do with you." Hermoine said smiling at her daughter.

The little girl looked up at the use of her full name.

Still shaking her head in laughter, Hermoine walked up to the crib.

She took her daughter out of the crib and kissed her cheek.

" I guess there's nothing else I can do but love you for being such a silly little thing."

She started walking down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

Though her heart had stopped fluttering with hope a long time ago, somehow she expected something different on the other side of the door this time.

She hesitated for a second but finally opened the door.

" Draco!"

" Hermoine... The fight is over" He replied as silent tears started streaming down her face.

She flew into his arms almost forgetting about Lyra for a second. As their hug ended she caught him looking at the little blonde girl in her arms. Her big brown eyes looking at the man who was a stranger to her yet so familiar.

They both smiled at her.

" Draco, this is Lyra Saphira Malfoy. Lyra honey, this is daddy."

" Lyra.." Draco repeated softly.

* * *

_You're in the car on the way to the train  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

" Lyra, please relax.." Hermoine exclaimed.

" Honey, you're driving your mother bonkers. You know you have to go easy on her when she's driving."

" Or pregnant."

" Yes, or pregnant." Draco repeated while smiling at his lovely wife.

" Could you just like drop me me off around the block. I'm fourteen, I'm perfectly capable of taking the train alone."

" You'll be taking the train alone darling, we'll just drop you off. I think we have the right to say goodbye to our little girl don't we. We won't see you untill christmas."

" Maybe I should stay in school during christmas."

" What did you just say?"

" Nothing mother."

" You better come home Lyra or I might just send a howler to school with that picture of you dancing in your pj's this morning." Draco said while winking at his daughter in the backseat.

" You wouldn't!"

" Oh you'd be suprised what you're father is capable of darling." Hermoine replied secretly smiling as she watched her daughters suprised face in the rear view mirror.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_

* * *

_

She looked around her room, everything packed up. Caelum was playing with one of the empty boxes.

She could hear the door slamming downstairs and knew her dad was home, ready to take her to her own appartment.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

She could hear his footsteps on the stairs, her mother yelling something to him about whiping his feet when he enters.

She walked towards her little brother as she started singing his favourite song.

" Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little.."

Hugging her brother one last time before she moves out of their home and in to her own.

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

The first night in her own appartment was scary. After the call from her mother, which she reassured that everything was fine, it felt cold and she felt alone.

She picked up one of her bags and discovered her favourite nightlight from when she was little with a not attached to it.

' Thought you might need this, love Mom and Dad.'

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**In case you were wondering:**_

_*** Draco was fighting for the light side against some of Voldemorts followers who somehow didn't quite understand what 'Voldemort's dead' ment. That's why he wasn't there when Lyra was born and that's also why Hermoine wasn't sure he was even coming back. They did marry before he left, that's why Lyra has his last name.**_

_*** Caelum's full name is Caelum Thorn Malfoy, Lyra and Caelum are names of constellations and both Saphira and Thorn are names of dragons (connection to draco or dragon :P) in the novels by Christopher Paolini.**_

_*** If there's something else you would like to know, just ask ;)**_


	3. I'd lie

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do not own Harry Potter :(**

_**Some background-information: Hermoine and Draco are headgirl and headboy together so they kind of became friends out of neccesity.**_

* * *

I was walking back to hogwarts after missing the last carriage at hogsmeade when suddenly a black carriage came to a halt next to me.

" Need a ride?"

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I take the seat next to him as he starts telling me about his night.

" So what are you still doing out here Granger?"

" I could ask you the same Malfoy."

He just smirks in reply.

"I had some last-minute christmas shopping to do, my mother changed her mind about her christmas-present again." He continues after a couple of minutes.

I smile at him, staring back into his eyes.

" Suddenly she want the red one instead of the green.." He drawls.

I laugh.

" Gryffindor Colours." I point out as he turns to me in suprise.

" Dreadful." He replies, taunting me.

" Indeed. But anything is better then green right." I reply snickering.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

"I swear, by Salazar, I'll never fall in love!" Draco storms into the heads dorm.

I look up from me textbook frowning at him.

He absynth mindedly runs his fingers through his hair and I can't help but think about how soft his hair must be. I shake the thought out of my mind.

" Why not?" I reply, trying to sound casually.

" Have you seen Blaise recently? He's always hanging around with that Weasley girl."

"Ginny."

" Yes, her. Constantly flirting, touching and worst of all, the snogging. Merlin, it's a wonder they still have time to breathe!"

I try to laugh it off but the serious look on his face worries me.

I fake a smile so he won't notice.

"I know what'll cheer you up." I reply.

I run to my room and come back with my cd-player that I altered so it would play on hogwarts grounds.

He looks at me in suprise as I turn it on and it immediatly starts playing his favourite song.

I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding while he starts singing along.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His **mother**'s beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I looked at the green sweater I was holding.

" Do you think it'll be the right size?" I asked Ginny.

" For who?"

" Draco off course. It's his favourite colour." I smirked.

"Oh Merlin, you like him don't you!"

"Like who?"

" Malfoy!"

" No I don't.." I whispered, hoping I didn't blush.

"You do." Ginny stated. "Maybe you just don't know it yet."

"As if that is possible, I know everything and I think that includes my own feelings!" I replied angrily. Oh god, I'm even beginning to sound like him...

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His **mother**'s beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

Draco walked into the great hall alone, he thought that I didn't get asked and wanted to support me, he didn't however realise that I was just waiting for him to ask me to the ball.

I had a rough time coming through that door alone but he kept his cool like no other. I could see the girls swooning over him as he entered but I couldn't let myself be bothered.

I straightened my dress as he walked towards me.

" May I have a dance with the head girl?"

" Off course." I smiled.

I marveled in the feeling of my hand in his as we moved across the dancefloor.

I could envision us dancing alone in a ballroom similar to this one. Draco would be singing along with the music, very softly so only I could hear.

" Hermoine!"

The sudden sound startled me out of my daydreaming.

" Ron.. What are you doing?" I asked quietly, trying to avoid the scene I could already see unfolding.

" You tell me, what I'm doing here alone and maybe you could tell me why Ginny is feeling sorry for you being alone too 'cause I recall asking you to the ball."

" I thought no one asked you, I thought you were being brave by deciding to come alone Mione." Draco replied warily.

" I.. , I just.."

"But he just said, he asked you."

" He did but.."

" But what Granger?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, this was serious. He hadn't called me Granger for months.

I couldn't speak.

I averted my eyes.

As he started to walk away, one single tear escaped my eyes.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart_

I could hear the music playing as I paced our common dorm room.

It still suprised me everytime I heard him play the guitar. I had no idea how he learned to play a muggle instrument but I loved hearing him play.

Except today, he was playing such a sad melody..

I couldn't hear the words but I wanted to cry.

The melody just fit my feelings so well.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle  
_

I decided to get myself together, looking in the mirror for the last time I checked my hair and make- up and walked up to his door.

" Go away!"

" I need to talk to you, Draco. Please?"

He opened the door a little bit and I looked up to the gods to thank them for their help.

" Well.. Talk.."

" Ron did ask me to the ball but.."

" But what? You'd rather make a fool out of yourself and me by going alone? Or did you just think it would be funny?"

"Draco I'd never be that cruel! I said no to Ron because I was hoping you'd ask me! I love you!"

He opened his door. He looked dishevelled, his room was a mess.

" I didn't realise.."

Oh Merlin, here comes the pity...

" Mione.." He sighed.

He pulled me close and squeezed me tightly.

" I love you too Mione. You know you could've just asked me yourself.."

" I know." I replied smiling. "Next time I will, I promise."

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it and remember, Reviews are like fuel to my imagination.**

**To all Merry christmas and a Happy New year. ( yes, I know I'm early :P)**


	4. Love story

**Disclaimer: Ok you all know I don't own anything except ideas and a laptop.**

**Well this was a dead give-away. You all probably expected me to do love story in this series. I know I couldn't resist. This song is just made for Dramione! :D so here it goes...**

**Oh yeah... as always I suggest you listen to the song while reading ;)**

* * *

**Love story by Taylor Swift**

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

I was standing on the balcony of the gryffindor common room, the air still smelled like summer even though it was September. I escaped from the crowded room for a moment to reflect on the first day at Hogwarts, it had all passed so fast.

I sighed, part of me wished I could go back home and forget all about the acceptance letter, the anticipation and finally the first day of school. The other part though was excited about all of this, finally meeting other witches and maybe even a couple of cute wizards.

Another sigh broke me out of my train of thought.

I looked around untill my gaze fell onto a blonde boy standing on a balcony next to mine, he looked so young. I vaguely remembered seeing him on the train but he didn't look so vulnerable back then.

I heard myself ask him "What's wrong?"

This seemed to startle him.

He looked at me with cool grey eyes, almost like liqued silver...

" Nothing " he said while his face suddenly lost all emotion.

" Ok" I sighed, turning to leave.

" Wait!"

I turned around again to see the boys face all scrunched up as if he was contemplating something.

" I'm sorry" He sighed "I just can't tell you..."

" It's okay " I replied "You will one day, when we're friends"

This made him smile, I smiled too. At least I made one friend today, I think...

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

I looked at my dress one last time before I decended the stairs. I was blinded by all of the lights, there were so many people here...

All the girls were wearing ballgowns just like me, it almost felt like a ball from victorian times.

I took my place next to the entrance and watched as everyone arrived, trying to see if I recognised anyone.

I turned towards the rest of the crowd and saw the blonde boy make his way through the crowd.

" Hello"

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced." He smiled. " I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hermoine Granger." I replied smiling back at him.

" Nice to meet you Hermoine, I do believe we'll be good friends." He replied winking at me.

_That you were Romeo,  
__You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

" Hermoine!"

I could see Ron and Harry make their way towards me, I'd met them on the train but they don't like me very much.

" What is Malfoy doing here?"

" Oi Malfoy , leave Hermoine alone."

" You have no bussiness here Malfoy."

Draco just turned around and left me there glaring at the boys for chasing him away.

I stalked towards the stairs he just ascended and found him in the hallway walking towards the stairs.

I finally caught up with him on the stairs to his dorms.

" Draco!"

" What?" he asked irritated.

" Why did you leave?"

" Your friends clearly didn't want me near you"

" But I do" I replied sobbing slightly. " Please don't go" God, I don't want to be crying now...

He hesitated for a second before engulfing me in a hug.

" Thank you" he whispered.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

" We could run" I said out of the blue.

" Why would we run? Where would we run?"

" We'd be like Romeo and Julliet!"

" 'Mione, they died in the end."

"Yes but we'd be better!"

He smiled.

" Are you so sure we'd be better? Maybe we're just two lovesick fools like Romeo and Julliet."

" I may be lovesick but I'm sure I'm no fool Mr. Malfoy."

" So you admit it then."

"Admit what?"

" That you love me 'Mione." He replied before kissing me softly.

" It's a love story, Draco, just say 'Yes'... "

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while._

I looked around one more time before I closed the door behind me.

I walked towards the staircase slowly, careful not to make a sound.

He comes up from behind me the moment I walk outside and suprises me. I let out a little yelp but he immediatly silences me with a kiss.

" Don't scream princess, they'll hear us." He whispers.

I nod.

" Come, I want to show you something."

He takes me towards the forbidden forest, we try to avoid Hagrid and finally reach a small open space in the forest.

In the middle there's a blanket with enchanted candles all around it.

" Won't anyone see the light?"

" I've enchanted it so no one can see it but us." he replied whispering softly in my ear.

We sat down and I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly Hogwarts was miles away, tonight it was only us...

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

" Draco you can run! Run away with me! You don't have to do this!"

" 'Mione I can't run! They'll just find me and kill us both."

"But I'll keep you safe, I'll do anything!"

" Then leave.."

" Why?"

" If you love me 'Mione you'll leave."

" I'll leave but not without you."

" Don't you see that we're not on the same side?"

" What does that matter when two people love each other. We're like Romeo and Julliet, they overcame it."

" And they died 'Mione! Don't you know what's next? Now it's Dumbledore but soon enough they'll ask me to kill one of your friends or maybe even you.."

I sobbed.

He held me close.

" 'Mione, I don't want them to take you away from me. I love you..."

I looked up at him. " I love you too."

" Please promise me you'll try to stay safe."

I nodded. "I promise."

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

While Ron and Harry were out on another mission I was thinking about Draco. I hadn't heard from him since that faithful night when he supposedly killed Dumbledore. I just knew in my heart that Draco couldn't have done it.

" 'Mione?" I heard Ginny call.

" Hmm.." I turned around to face her.

" You're thinking about him again aren't you." she whispered.

I told Ginny about Draco and I, I knew I could trust her.

Ginny just thought it was like one of her romance novels. She loved following our lives as if they truly were a storybook.

I nodded. Almost sobbing just thinking about it.

" 'Mione, You know sometimes things don't work out... not even in those sappy romance novels."

I glared at her, how dare she say something like that.

" I'm just saying, maybe you should reconsider Ron's offer. Go on a date with him, he's a good catch even if he's a bloody wanker sometimes."

" I won't even think about that Ginny, I love him!"

Oh Merlin Draco, please save me...

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

The war had been over for 4 months now, Life was getting back to normal...

Everyone was moving one, except for me...

I couldn't put Draco out of my mind but I hadn't heard from him in over a year.

What if he was dead? What if he moved on without me?

" I'm going for a walk" I yelled to no one in particular. Somebody would probably hear.

A nice walk might clear my mind.

I walked out of the bookshop in diagon alley. They had rebuilt it just a month ago and I hadn't been there since.

I immediatly walked into a man.

" Princess" he called out suprised.

I looked up with that same suprise, only one person called me princess.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"_

I hit his chest very hard.

" You bloody bastard!"

" Princess I..."

" You! You left me! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought maybe you didn't want to see me or you were dead or... Why would you let me think you were dead!"

" 'Mione!" He yelled. He grabbed both my hands that were still hitting his chest with every word I had spoken.

" I didn't leave you, I thought of you every day! I wanted to see you so badly I nearly stormed over to every girl that barely resembled you. I didn't mean to let you think that I was dead but I just couldn't face you before I got my life back in order. I didn't want to see you before I was able to do this."

_He knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

He knelt to the ground and took my hand, with his other hand he pulled out a velvet box.

" Hermoine Granger, Will you marry me? You'll never have to be alone again, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I already talked to your friends and family, they all know and gave us their blessing. I've been coming to this bookstore every day for the last month hoping that I'd run into you, I knew you'd come here one day. It's a love story ,princess, just say 'yes'. "

All I could do was nod.

_Ohhhh ohhh  
We were both young when I first saw you..._

We were both young when I first saw you...

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I know I liked writing it. It practicly wrote itself, well I still had to put in a little effort off course :P**


End file.
